


Lucky Spears

by ConsernedSpaceChild



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Dangan Ronpa - Freeform, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Dangan ronpa 2 AU, How to tag stuff, Komaegi - Freeform, M/M, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, frick, this is just a reason for me to write a ship ha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsernedSpaceChild/pseuds/ConsernedSpaceChild
Summary: The chapter 5 massacre stopped by a shining glow of hope.(idk how to write summaries or naming things ha-)
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Lucky Spears

**Author's Note:**

> this is fine-
> 
> also this is in a AU were Makoto tried to stop the Neo World Program killing game but got thrown into it himself.  
> Also some stuff might get rewritten in this chapter for the before the murder thing.
> 
> ALSO HOW DOES ONE WRITE MAKOTO AND NAGITO.
> 
> Also not proof read because I'm bored ha.
> 
> If this is out of character I'm sorry-

Naegi Makoto, Ultimate Lucky Student and Hope. Being thrown into another killing game that wasn't even meant to happen... 4 trials down, 5 victims, 4 killers.. No one knew who was next... 

Hajime, a reserve course student woke up to hear the footsteps of someone running away. Hajime not knowing where they we're going he made his way to the Hotel restaurant. Once arriving he noticed Makoto and Nagito another Lucky Student was missing. 

"Uhh has anyone seen Makoto or Nagito this morning?"

"I don't think so..." said a short, pale mauve haired girl, looking into a portable game device.

"No, but found this computer in Makoto's cabin..." Said a big chested girl holding a computer before putting it on the table. Until Hajime noticed a video file

"Hey isn't that a video? Chaiki?"

"Maybe... Should we watch it?" Chaiki answered.

"Don't see why not, might answer were Makoto and Naigto is..." 

The others gathered around the computer as Hajime opened the video up. It was Nagito?

-Meanwhile-

Makoto was hiding behind a crate in the wearhouse. Watching Nagito painfully set up his plan. Being told ahead of time finding out he was the Ultimate Hope, he had to do something, just to prevent another murder... Just to end this simulation for everyone, especially Nagito a crazy hope obsessed person from what he had shown everyone, worshiping hope as it was the second hand coming to Jesus. Knowing that Nagito would start to soon worship Makoto himself, for being well hope for him. Makoto tried to stop him but he refused with the reasoning that 'worthless trash like me shouldn't be allowed to be near someone like you!" 

Makoto knew inside Nagito cared, there was something about Nagito that didn't make him snap at the white haired boy. Holding in a crush for the boy, Makoto was shocked to see his true colors during the trials. He wanted to help him, as much as he can... But didn't know how... So he took this chance to help him... 

Nagito kept talking to himself, about how the ultimate hope would be pleased and him being a stepping stone. Makoto didn't think of him like that, he didn't want any of this... 

He didn't know how to stop him so he just watched, waiting for the golden moment to save him...

Soon Komaeda started to throw the spear up and stabbed his hand with the knife, the moment waiting, soon Komaeda heard footsteps. Ready to let go of the spear he soon heard a voice yelling out to him.

"KOMAEDA-KUN WAIT-"

Nagito looked to see a stressed Makoto running to him, soon being untied and slowly moved away from the spear hanging above him. 

"Naegi-kun?" Nagito was confused, but then started to laugh. "Man... I didn't thought anyone would, save worthless trash like m-" He was shushed by Makoto.

"Stop saying that..."

"Why not, I don't deserve to be saved or even talked to by someone as hopeful as you... Don't you want this Naegi-kun?"

"I... I never asked for this... I didn't want you to be hurt..." Makoto then gave Nagito a hug.

"Why do you care about me? I don't deserve this... This attention, from someone like y-"

"Shut up... Stop lying to yourself..."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not trash, you're someone I could trust and talk to... Please, stop doubting yourself like this!"

"But its true..."

"Its not... It's really not..."

"But you still haven't answered my question... Not that I deserved to be answered..."

Makoto just stared at him, then softly mumbled something.

"Hm?" Komaeda just looked at him confused.

"Because I... I love you..." Makoto admitted.

This was met with shock from Nagito.

"Why would you love some worthles-"

"Because, there was something about you... Something inside, that said you we're a good person with good intent, and not just some stepping stone or worthless trash... So I hope you accept my confession..."

Nagito just looked at Makoto, trying to process this. Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Hope was someone that loved him... Someone that cared... He thought Makoto wanted this, wanted him to die so he can help hope shine, to reveal the traitor... But he didn't. He just stared at Makoto.

"Naegi-kun... I don't know how to respond, but if it would bring you hope, then... Yes."

Makoto just smiled and hugged him with Nagito hugging back.

Soon the door opened to show the others. They we're scared and reveled to see them both alive.

"Should we go back to the others?"

"Sure.."

Makoto and Nagito got up to meet with the others, and they went back to the hotel praying nothing else drastic would happen.

And they got Nagitos hand patched up.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried with this-


End file.
